Frank Longbottom
Frank Longbottom (September 14,1959 -Present) is a Pure-Blood wizard born to Pure-Blood witch Augusta Longbottom and her Pure-Blood husband. Frank is an only child,thus recieving his mother's undevided attention. During his Hogwarts years he was sorted into Gryffindor House. He later on marries his one time love Alice Fortescue The pair becomes respect Auruor's and has one son Neville Longbottom. During the first war Bellatrix Black, uses an unforgiveable curse on Frank and Alice,thus wiping their memories. Biography Early Life Frank was rasied in York,England by his mother and father. Being an only child ,Frank often feel smoothed at times as he recieved his mothers undeived attention. He has a very strict mother who would run a tight shift at home. His mother loves collecting taxadermy animals and would often take a young Frank to trade shows. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Having been born to Pure-Blood parents and showing magical traits himself, his mother was very excited for him to attend Hogwarts.Frank was so excited during his first boat ride to Hogwarts that he accidentaly fell into the Black Lake. He arrived to the sorting ceremony soaking wet and was dried during the feast by Professor McGonagall as she placed the sorting hat on his head. During his Hogwarts years Frank was sorted into Gryffindor house for the loyal and brave.Frank is the roommate to Simon Minsky and Reed Summers. Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Frank: "One day you'll just be a memory to some people.Do your best to be a good one," Year 7 After Hogwarts Frank marries Alice and the pair goes on to have one son Neville Longbottom. The pair also both becomes Aurours. Physical Appearance Frank is of average height with dark brown hair and eyes. Frank has some freckles on his and body. Personality and Traits Frank is described as a very curious and overly axious person, especially when it comes to puzzles and mysteries. Frank is hyperactive and often babbles. He can be too outspoken at times as he speaks before he thinks. He is intellegent and wishes to live more adventurously. As Frank grows throughout the years he becomes a more independent individual. Frank will go out of his way to help people, regardless of the danger ahead. Relationships Family Augustas Longbottom is the mother to Frank. She is a very stern mother and runs a tight ship at her house. She never lets Frank sleep-in during the summer as she views it as a lazy habitat. She loves to collect taxodermy, or dead animals, often going out of her way for her creature of choice. Augustas often butts heads with Frank's girlfriend Alice Fortescue. Augustas can easily spot that Alice was using her son at first and resented the head strong blonde. Over time Augustas can see that Alice learns to care for Frank as much as he does her. The two woman learn to accept each others strong opinions and believes on what is best for Frank. Magical Abilities and Skills Frank is a very respected and talanted wizard. Gallery James and Frank.gif Marlene and Frank.gif|Marlene and Frank Frank.jpg tumblr_my006zcpNX1s2crcto1_500.jpg|Frank and Vi tumblr_myhxbdau9B1tnbr4lo1_500.png|Frank and Marlene tumblr_nc7q1zaMnX1tufkh3o1_500.png|Vi and Frank original.jpg original.png Pandora and Frank.png tumblr_mqntmx1wqT1ss6kuyo1_500.png|Frank and Cassia tumblr_mz3n3mvHYh1sfttj8o1_500.png|Addie and Frank 717100d7-e704-4b19-88c9-ebfb3286a4cd.gif|"Oh Yeah!" -Taken by a giggling Alice tumblr_nvjx0vQAhp1s55cxco1_500.jpg 2129404.jpg 1407365875151575.jpg dylan-obrien-birthday-august-26-2013-gifs-gypsiae.gif dylan-obrien.jpeg tumblr_mbfhugf2bD1qc4q26o4_250.png tumblr_nm6it7R0rm1t2yvogo1_250.gif Amelia and Frank.jpg Tumblr n1gq79zpVz1tqanado1 500.jpg Dylan-O-Brien-dylan-obrien-38660891-394-480.jpg tumblr_mamjfpgCdd1rr6ht5.gif 17a652cb9476b02102d845cea01ede93.jpg dave-dylan-o-brien-at-first-time-Favim.com-2653188.gif tumblr_miv09h7y501qchfc8o1_500.gif tumblr_mzbjhqNEST1s0zmogo1_500.gif|"All I want,like in the world, is to keep talking to you.I wanna know how your day was, where you wanna eat and I wanna argue with you." 9a8851007d0304d056cd088279877eb7--dylan-obrien-assassin-hot-male-actors.jpg 200-1.gif 200-2.gif 200-7.gif 200-8.gif doe and frank.gif frank.gif|Showing off in class to impress Alice 200w-2.gif|"No of course not!" 200w-3.gif dancing .gif|dancing in the hallway like its no one's business. - taken by a laughing Lily dylan-o-brien-as-mitch-rapp-in-training.jpg|training to become an Auror 16c4bb50aacf3bc7975d5f6b00caeb30--dylan-obrien-hot-boy-toys.jpg 78c567a99fd76d57f9a8b765ae9b731a--dylan-o-brian-gif.jpg 3969adca287870979ae4c7b18b837f1f.jpg 90298cb92b3483ba2328d1480242f470--film-festival-photoshoot.jpg 207617a77f91fd04867383cebd76db8f--vogue-photoshoot-teen-vogue.jpg 2149448e805e048c7090b1815fc2ad7c--dylan-obrien-hot-dylan-obrien-sexy.jpg 15276611_1178184398940360_4750718065463787520_n.jpg a8716bbeef1e33b82a31869e203084e6--dylan-obrien-sexy-dylan-obrien-hot.jpg|camping with the marauders and co Dylan-O-Brien-dylan-obrien-38195499-376-500.jpg Dylan-OBrien-Snapchat-2.jpg dylan-obrien-teen-wolf-mtv.jpg e20b83d2d4e5c1b19561ad534d537d3b--dylan-o-brian-dylan-sprayberry.jpg giphy-1f.gif|I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my only defense. giphy-ffhfjf.gif giphy-ghghdf.gif|You wanna play Catwomen! I can be your Batman.-talking to Marlene giphyghghdifhdi.gif|What's up! hqdefaultfjdfjd.jpg red-band-trailer-american-assassin-696x464.jpg tumblr_mm3lbdBUui1qhzi2jo2_r1_250 copy.gif|attening a party in the common room tumblr_n0zv3mIsie1r22ja9o2_250.gif|So,I've been thinking.... tumblr_nzdgmvqzuv1uaz2kco1_500.gif|Like,someone needs to have sex with me right now.- talking to the boys in the locker room tumblr_nzgwc9mqSd1ucvyl6o6_250.gif|What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club,we were clubbing,you know?At the club. tumblr_static_tumblr_static_2z29cve84gao8sog8ogow4go8_640.png|studying for class tumblr_mamd02TYbX1rtazf4.gif 859defcb43aad121ee3b8e664eca6c70--dylan-obrien-sexy-pretty-people.jpg Dylan-in-The-First-Time-dylan-obrien-33752432-250-250.gif Dylan-in-The-First-Time-dylan-obrien-33752237-500-281.gif|Frank talking to Alice first-time.gif|"I've never met anyone like you before."- Frank talking to Alice originalfjdhfdhf.gif|coming back to his dorm after a dance tumblr_n2yaebsnrR1sy9jofo1_250.gif|"Oh my god, my love confession sucks." -Talking to Preston, Marlene and Sirius 9b322d060912ecce602e1386f9dc86a4--void-stiles-killer-workouts.jpg|Frank using his inhaler 30dcc862f8959deeda8b7f9a3d7b4320--teen-wolf-dylan-stiles-teen-wolf.jpg sstilinskiheadshot.jpg tumblr_nvsudyNqUZ1tm3jmyo1_400.jpg|Frank and Viv at the movies- taken by Emmeline 28a36c69df9a9e648e58cf76d30b3540--dylan-thomas-dylan-o-brian.jpg tumblr_o6vcs5mOX21rm6vf9o1_250.gif tumblr_o6vcs5mOX21rm6vf9o3_250.gif tumblr_o6vcs5mOX21rm6vf9o4_250.gif tumblr_o6vcs5mOX21rm6vf9o6_250.gif tumblr_o6vcs5mOX21rm6vf9o7_250.gif tumblr_o6vcs5mOX21rm6vf9o8_250.gif tumblr_o6vcs5mOX21rm6vf9o9_r6_250.gif Frank and Doe.gif 636524260069652662-tc-1910-v0048-grd031-r709.00001144.jpg ae62978cdef35c5c4ba95755bff254bd--guy-stuff-life.jpg MAZE.jpg|Auror training tumblr_inline_n9n53mUjbB1r6hn03.gif|talking to Alice's Dad tumblr_mkr1f2zATS1rbunnno1_250.gif|Wanna dance? - Frank talking to Alice tumblr_o2i51exbq91uq1f9ao1_500.jpg File:16c4bb50aacf3bc7975d5f6b00caeb30--dylan-obrien-hot-boy-toys.jpg Beautiful-black-and-white-boy-man-Favim.com-2561670.jpg maxresdefaultpppp.jpg loljkjk.jpg plkklkl.jpg Longbottom Longbottom Longbottom Category:Longbottom Family Category:Pure-Blood Frank Frank